


You've got to be shitting me.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian and Mickey talk about the nicest things their “fathers” have done for them.





	You've got to be shitting me.

Mickey and Ian had just got done having sex at the baseball fields when they lit up a cigarette and sat down on the bench. 

“Hey Mick, Can I ask you something?”  
Mickey passed Ian the cigarette to take a drag “sure.”   
“Was Terry always an asshole?”  
Mickey couldn’t help but laugh a little at the question “was Frank?”  
Ian shrugged as he handed the cigarette back “That’s a fair question. I wouldn’t say ALWAYS but I would say 98% of the time” Ian laughed.   
Mickey took a long drag of the cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it, “I mean, yeah, I would agree with that.” 

Ian nodded; he knew Mickey would continue talking if he felt comfortable and he didn’t want to push him.   
“Before my mom passed, he would try to at least pretend to care but after she got sick he just didn’t really have to heart to care anymore” Mickey shrugged.   
“That’s awful Mick” Ian swallowed, he wasn’t sure what possessed Mickey to share that but he was happy he did.  
Ian could tell Mickeys demeanor changed, as he felt pretty awkward now.  
Ian decided to share something too “Frank has the capability to be a good dad when he isn’t on the booze.”  
“Yeah but that’s a damn rarity” Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian and Ian nodded. 

“What the nicest thing Terry ever did for you?”   
Mickey seemed surprised by the question but no opposed to answering it as he scratched his chin in thought.   
Ian watched as Mickey tried to think of a single moment to share.   
“When I was seven, it was my birthday and nobody really focused on me because my mom was so sick” Mickey paused to lite another cigarette before continuing. 

“I was sad because I thought everyone had forgotten. My mom was too sick to be aware of time and place so I didn’t think anybody was going to say anything. So I came home from school and I went to my room and I had this big ass stuffed dinosaur on my bed” Mickey smiled as he thought about it.

“I could tell it was from one of those claw machines and it had like a little piece of paper by it that said it was from my mom. I mean now that I’m older and I put two and two together, it was from my dad but he never once took credit for it and I thought that was pretty cool” Mickey took a drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke out and asking “What about you?”

Ian was still in shock at what Mickey actually share with him so all he could say was “Frank?”  
“No your other dad” Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed.  
“Yeah, sorry… ummm” Ian thought really hard about that before coming up with a solid answer. 

“When I was like six or seven, I got beat up by like three kids at school because of my hair” Ian laughed as he pointed at his fiery locks.   
Mickey ran his fingers through Ians hair and messed it up before letting Ian continue.   
“Umm, so Frank went down to the school and volunteered to be a lunch worker and he put laxatives in those kids food plates” Ian laughed just thinking about it. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me” Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of that actually happening.  
“I’m not, but those kids were definitely shitting for days” Ian laughed as he stole Mickeys cigarette from him and watched as Mickey laughed so hard he was tearing up.


End file.
